1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to man made building panels formed of wood composite material and more particularly, relates to building panels suitable for use on an exterior building wall and roof structure. The panels are provided with an outer or weather surface embossed or formed with a design resembling a plurality of shingles in a roof or wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide ranging variety of relatively large building wall panels for sidewalls and roofs have been developed utilizing boards or panels formed of pressed wood fibers with an embossed outer or weather surface designed to resemble conventional siding or shingles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,586 discloses a deep embossed shingle lap siding formed of compressed wood fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,300 discloses a composite panel laminate having deep indentations and formed with a tough outer fibrous skin and a core of relatively course fibrous material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,106 directed towards a roofing panel having a thin shell of hard plastic forming a cavity within which polyurethane foam is received.